headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead Omnibus 5
The Walking Dead Omnibus is an over-sized hardcover collection that reprints issues #97-120 of the survival horror comic book series The Walking Dead, published by Image Comics and Skybound Entertainment, spanning twenty-three issues of the series in total. All stories were written by Robert Kirkman and artwork by Charlie Adlard and grey coloring highlights by Cliff Rathburn. The original stories were edited by Sina Grace, and later, Sean Mackiewicz. This volume shipped with a November, 2014 cover date and carries a cover price of $100.00 per copy (US). Storylines in this volume include "Something to Fear", "What Comes After", "March to War", and "All-Out War - Part One". Issues "Something to Fear" # Walking Dead 97 # Walking Dead 98 # Walking Dead 99 # Walking Dead 100 # Walking Dead 101 # Walking Dead 102 "What Comes After" # Walking Dead 103 # Walking Dead 104 # Walking Dead 105 # Walking Dead 106 # Walking Dead 107 # Walking Dead 108 "March to War" # Walking Dead 109 # Walking Dead 110 # Walking Dead 111 # Walking Dead 112 # Walking Dead 113 # Walking Dead 114 "All-Out War: Part One" # Walking Dead 115 # Walking Dead 116 # Walking Dead 117 # Walking Dead 118 # Walking Dead 119 # Walking Dead 120 Appearances * Rick Grimes * Aaron * Abraham Ford * Andrea * Carl Grimes * Eugene Porter * Glenn * Maggie Greene * Michonne * Paul Monroe * Sophia * Denise Cloyd * Earl Sutton * Emmett Carson * Ezekiel * Gabriel Stokes * Harlan Carson * Heath * Kal * Nicholas * Olivia * Rosita Espinosa * Spencer Monroe * Connor * David * Davis * Dwight * Gary * Gregory * Negan * Seth * Amber * Brianna * Eduardo * Eric * Hershel Greene II * Holly * John * Mark * Mikey * Paula * Richard * Samuel * Sherry * Shiva * Alexandrians * Saviors * Horses * Humans * Tigers * Zombies * Virginia :* Alexandria :* Alexandria Safe-Zone :* Hilltop Colony :* The Kingdom :* Saviors' Sanctuary * Baseball bat :* Lucille * Crossbow * Katana * Knife * Pistol * Rifle * Shotgun * Sword * Truck * Van * Head injuries * Eaten alive * Evisceration * Eye injuries * Gunshot victims * Severed limbs * Shot in the head Notes & Trivia * This volume shipped to retailers on November 19th, 2014. * Issues from this collection have also been reprinted in the Walking Dead, Volume 17: Something to Fear trade paperback, the Walking Dead, Volume 18: What Comes After trade paperback, the Walking Dead, Volume 19: March to War trade paperback, and the Walking Dead, Volume 20: All Out War - Part One trade paperback, as well as the Walking Dead, Book Nine hardcover collection, the Walking Dead, Book Ten hardcover collection, and the ''Walking Dead Compendium'', Volume Three trade paperback. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Walking Dead Collections Category:2014/Comic issues Category:November, 2014/Comic issues Category:Hardcover collections